


The Witch Howl

by melliegrantsx



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dom/sub, F/F, Lilith is her Mistress, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, madamspellman, rough sex? idk, you know how devoted zelda is, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliegrantsx/pseuds/melliegrantsx
Summary: Lilith is a sacred creature, and Zelda respects her too much to let her be disrespected this way. Ms.Wardwell should not be spreading lies about Satan’s favourite concubine from the rooftops. Lilith must be respected. And Zelda would make Ms. Wardwell respects her. One way or another.





	The Witch Howl

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;  
> \- For plot strategies I've decided that in this fic Zelda haven't stolen the baby; Although she has her own room;   
> \- Good reading ♥

“Auntie Zee, what do you know about Lilith?” 

 

Zelda looked up to Sabrina, putting her russian newspaper aside, taking a deep drag on her cigarette. Just the two of them still were in the kitchen, Ambrose was in his room listening to some indie music and Hilda had already gone to work. The last thing Zelda needed in that moment was to explain - again - something she knew her niece already knows. 

 

“Sabrina, please… You know who Lilith is. I’ve taught you before.” 

 

“Yes, I know. But I mean… what  _ do you really know _ about her?” Sabrina insisted on the question even though it was making no sense to her Aunt. 

 

“What I know about her? The same as you know, niece. The same that I’ve taught you. Lilith was the first witch to ever exist. Lilith is the Mother of Demons. Lilith is the Queen of Night. She is our salvation. She promotes our lives. She emanates from us from the vulva, she is the breath of life and the breath of death. Before her we were blind, but she gave us power to  _ see.  _ Power  _ to be _ . She is one of the most powerful creatures of the Night.  She was the first wife to Adam, created as his equal, but he just couldn’t stand it, could he? A woman as powerful as him? No. He tried to domesticate her, diminish her power, her will. But Lilith hadn’t accepted that, no. He tried to use her for his own pleasure, but she demanded pleasure as well! He couldn’t give it to her, so she looked for it in another place. You know the rest of the story.” For a moment Zelda lost herself in her thoughts, and Sabrina could see this glow in her Aunt’s eyes. But then, she remembered she didn't need to go on with that story because her niece did know. She gestured in the air, as a way to end the conversation. 

 

Zelda was getting up from the chair she was seated when Sabrina opened her mouth in a reply: 

 

“Yes, I know the story, auntie. I was just wondering if you would know something… different.” she sighed “Never mind.” 

 

Sabrina stood up as well, and before she could walk her way out of the kitchen, Zelda, intrigued, asked: 

 

“Different how? What are you not telling me, Sabrina?” 

 

The girl was reluctant for a moment, as she was thinking if she should tell her aunt what was really going on in her mind or just keep it to herself. She decided to speak up: 

 

“Well… Ms. Wardwell was telling me some stories of Lilith. Some… amazing stories.” the girl opened a spontaneous smile “And I was just wondering if you would might know them too…” 

 

“What kind of stories?” Sabrina could feel the bitterness on her aunt’s voice. 

 

“Well… intimate stories. Stories about Lilith’s adventures, of what she does to men. About what she did right after exiting the False God’s Garden. Stories about spells she casted and demons she created!” Sabrina was speaking with such an excitement that would make her aunt very proud if Zelda wasn’t so mad about it. 

 

Of course it is a blast that her niece has signed the Book of the Beast, and of course it is a blast that she is full dedicated on her studies in the Academy of Unseen Arts, and of course it would be a blast if she was interested about Lilith with such excitement, but the truth is that she is interested in a bunch of lies. What does Ms. Wardwell know about the Mother of Demons? What Ms. Wardwell could possibly know that Zelda herself does not? What ‘adventures’ an excommunicated witch could possibly know about the Queen of Night? Zelda was too devoted to the Church of Night, she was too devoted to the Dark Lord and she was too devoted to Lilith as well. 

 

The first witch to ever exist. Zelda knew everything about her and she told her niece everything she knows while Sabrina was growing up. Lilith is a sacred creature, and Zelda respects her too much to let her be disrespected this way. Ms.Wardwell should not be spreading lies about Satan’s favourite concubine from the rooftops. Lilith  _ must be respected _ . And Zelda would make Ms. Wardwell respects her.  _ One way or another. _

 

* * *

 

Mary Wardwell - better yet, Madam Satan - was enjoying the heat of her fireplace when there was four knocks on her door. It couldn’t be Sabrina, because at that hour, the girl would be at the Academy of Unseen Arts. Who would it be, then? She hoped for a man looking for help, she was in the mood for eating men’s flesh these days. 

 

She opened the door and couldn’t deny surprise when her eyes found the eyes of Zelda Spellman standing at her doorway. The woman was emanating rage and her eyes were on fire. 

 

“Ms. Spellman. What should I the honour?” 

 

“Rest me from your small talk, Ms. Wardwell.” Zelda said crossing her way inside the other woman’s house, without an invitation. 

 

“Yes, yes. Come on in then.” Madam Satan ironically said. “Why don't you sit down? Make yourself comfortable.” The demon-woman said after closing the door and turning to look to Zelda. 

 

“No need, Ms. Wardwell, I won't extend myself. I came here to make some things very clear: I know my niece likes you and sees you as some kind of role model-” she rolled her eyes saying this last part and the brunette felt Zelda's despise in those words “but I won't tolerate you teaching lies to her.” 

 

Madam Satan was seated on her chair close to the fireplace paying attention on every word that came out of the mouth of the woman who was standing right in front of her. 

 

“What lies am I teaching to your niece, Ms. Spellman? Please, light up my mind, would you?” 

 

The thing Zelda most hate in Mary Wardwell is her condescending way. Ugh, she swears to Satan, she could choke her if she talks like that again. It may work with Sabrina, but not with Zelda. 

 

“I know that you've been making up lies about our Queen of Night. And I do not appreciate that. The Dark Lord certainly does not appreciate that. And I suggest that you stop with those lies before I teach you how to properly respect the Mother of Demons!” 

 

Madam Satan was definitely not expecting that. She knew how committed Zelda Spellman was, she knew the redheaded prayed to her a few times but Lilith has never given attention to that. Maybe she should've had. But she can now. First, though, she could enjoy this moment to play with her a little bit. 

 

“Lies? Why do you think I'm lying?” she frowned and crossed her arms and legs simultaneously. Making Zelda to pay attention on her movements before she could even think in her answer. 

 

The redheaded hesitated for a second, deconcentrated until her thoughts were making sense again: 

 

“How can you, an excommunicated witch, know the Mother of Demons so well? How can you know her better than I, a Spellman, do?” 

 

Lilith couldn't help but smile. This was too good. Was Zelda Spellman jealous? 

 

“Well… It might’ve happen that I've met her. I've met Lilith.” she wanted to see how far Zelda's jealousy would go. 

 

And by the moment Zelda heard those words it was like it hit her hard. It felt like a slap on her face, and she blinked in shock. “No you haven't.” she said with a trembling voice. “It is not possible!” 

 

The Spellman witch wasn't standing toughly in front of the brunette anymore. She was walking side to side in the room while Lilith was internally laughing at this scene. 

 

“Yes I did. Years ago she appeared to me and enlightened me with some very interesting stories. Do you wanna hear it?” she talked in her most condescending tone. 

 

“No!” Zelda yelled. “That's outrageous, you're lying and I can't hear it anymore. I have no interest in your lies, you little filthy witch!” she turned to stare at her eyes “And I don't care if Sabrina likes you or not. I want you far away from my niece, you liar!” 

 

The Spellman witch was heading her way out, but when she reached the door she turned around once more: 

 

“And if I hear something about you disrespecting Lilith again, not even Satan could save you from the hurtful death you'll suffer. I'll curse you and hunt you all the way to hell.” she spat those words and got out of the house slamming the door.

 

* * *

 

When Zelda arrived home, she was huffing and puffing in rage thinking how inappropriate Ms. Wardwell is. She went straight to her room, and before thinking in going to sleep, she felt this will to pray. Pray to Lilith. 

 

She was standing on her knees, in front of her altar, lit only by the candlelight. 

 

“ _ Supreme Lilith, thou who art the soul of the winds and the breath of life: Enlighten me with thy wisdom! Guide me on thy path! Thy essence evokes the health of my body, the evolution of my mind! I will serve thee, Mother of Demons, and I will destroy those who dare to disrespect thee!  _

 

_ Agios, Lilith!  _

_ Hail, Satan!”  _

 

After that, Zelda went to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

The Spellman witch is walking through the woods, it is the Moon Valley, she thinks. It’s dark but she is not afraid, on the contrary: the darkness comforts her. She can hear howls from the distance and wonders what is expecting her.  _ She must keep walking _ . She doesn’t know why, though she knows she must. Something is waiting for her, she can feel it. She can feel her heart beating fast and her blood boiling, although it does not make her nervous at all. She is wearing a white silk nightgown, she doesn’t even likes to wear white, but it doesn’t matter on that moment. She knows she is close enough. She can smell it. She keeps walking, faster now, following this strong smell - she can’t put it to words, not even in thoughts, but this smell turns her on. She doesn’t know why. But she knows she has never smelled something like that. It is intense, almost…  _ devilish _ . 

 

She stops walking when she sees a red bed right in the middle of the glade. The smell is stronger now, and she can’t avoid breathing deeper and deeper. She feels drunk. She doesn’t even notice that she is laying in the red bed now. The wind blows, the trees are awake, the animals are crazy and the moon is bleeding. She can’t barely think, she is amused on pleasure…  _ just by smelling it _ . She lays her head down the red pillow, runs her own hands down her tights and just close her eyes. The howling is even more intense now, and she knows she’s being watched. She knows the demons are out there. She feels this weight on top of her and she doesn’t want to open her eyes. She doesn’t want to see, though she wants to feel. And the smell is driving her crazy. She is losing her mind when she hears a voice: “Oh, Zelda. Only if I knew you were so devoted…” it felt like a dark angel whispering in her ears. 

 

The demon is breathing on her ear and Zelda feels this chill down her spine. The demon kisses her, and it is softer than she thought it would be. “Oh, do you want it rough?” it is a woman’s voice and she can hear the smirk on the demon’s face, although she does not open her eyes. Yet. 

 

The demon kisses her hard now, pulling her tongue inside of Zelda’s mouth and biting her lips. The Spellman witch has never felt something like that. It is not a kiss. It is almost like the demon is stealing something from her, and yet, she loves it. She is drunk by those kisses, and at the same time it seems like her soul is leaving her body, it also feels like she’s being fed as well.  _ And maybe she is _ . But the crackling of the woods are too loud now. And the chills of her body are more intense now. And the heat coming from her abdomen is hotter. And her clit is pulsing as if it would explode. And it feels like a ocean down there. And the demon-woman wants to dive in. 

 

The demon touches her wet clit and Zelda jumps. The demon laughs, but the witch isn’t concentrated on the sounds around her anymore. When she feels those fingertips rubbing her clit harder and harder, she is totally focused on breathing. Because she feels like she can forget how to breath anytime from now. Every time the demon-woman touches her breasts, massages her clit and press herself up to Zelda, the witch feels like she will stop breathing. 

 

It is too much. It is like she is in another dimension, and  _ maybe she is.  _ The demon-woman bites her breasts at the same time she puts her hand around Zelda’s neck. The witch wants to scream, but she can’t. No with that hand around her neck, pressing it. She feels pain - but she also feels pleasure. Pleasure as she had never proven before. And the demon let go her hand, only to put her tongue down Zelda’s throat. It is more and more difficult to breath, the demon is licking her neck, and the witch is gasping. Gasping and wheezing. Gasping and wheezing and howling. 

 

The demon-woman bites her neck this time, and Zelda can’t control her moans anymore. She’s moaning so hard it is music to the demon-woman on top of her. And the demon licks her blood, while rubs her clit harder and harder. Zelda feels like her whole body is burning.  _ And maybe it is _ . 

 

“I want to see your eyes, dear.” the demon whispers at the same time she puts two fingers at once inside of Zelda’s vagina and the woman jumps opening her eyes and gasping in shock this time. She sees those big blues eyes of Ms. Wardwell looking down on her. Zelda can’t understand and she is kinda of desperate now. 

 

“Shhh. You were doing so fine. So behaved.” Ms. Wardwell talks but her mouth doesn’t move. Zelda can hear her voice loudly inside of her head. 

 

Madam Satan fingers Zelda deeper and deeper and the Spellman witch rides on the demon’s fingers, though she can’t think straight about what she’s doing. 

 

“Be a good girl to your Mistress, would you?” Madam Satan press Zelda’s neck again, while fingering her faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Zelda tries to reach the other woman’s hand, but she feels that smell again. And she’s drunk again. And she doesn’t even give a damn if she dies choked up or not. 

 

But Madam Satan likes her too much to kill her. Madam Satan could never kill a witch so devoted to her. So she let out her hand from Zelda’s neck. And the woman coughs for a little just after to start to moan again. And she stares at the woman on top of her, gorgeously naked, and she smiles while Madam Satan’s eyes goes full black. And Zelda feels more pleasure than before, just by looking to the other woman’s face and body while she is fingering her. Fingering her good.  _ Oh, very, very, very good _ . 

 

And the wind blows again. And the animals are insane around the bed. And the moon is bleeding above them, and Zelda is moaning louder and louder. And her whole body is trembling, and her abdomen is hard. And there is a thunder, and the birds starts to fly, and the howl is louder. But it is a  _ witch howl _ . And the rain of blood starts to fall on them. And Zelda is raining as well. She can’t breath, she is panting. But Ms. Wardwell puts her fingers inside of Zelda’s mouth, and it all makes sense again. 

 

She tastes her own cum and then suddenly  _ wakes up _ . 

 

* * *

 

“Oh, good morning, sister!” Hilda said with a big grin on her face as Zelda sat on her chair in table. 

 

Zelda was wearing her nightgown - her real nightgown: black - because she was too tired to change before breakfast. 

 

“It would be a good morning if I wasn’t dying of headache, sister.” she reached for one cigarette and her lighter, that was laying on the table, inside of a little box. 

 

“Headache? So you’ve probably heard the howls too!” Sabrina exclaimed loudly, what made her aunt frown “Oh, sorry.” the girl whispered. 

 

“Howls?” Zelda asked after taking a drag on her cigarette. 

 

“Yes, auntie. Haven’t you heard? Everybody woke up. I was just talking about it with Ambrose, right cous?” 

 

“Yes.. but it probably wasn’t anything.” Ambrose said putting the whole toast on his mouth. A shady gesture of someone who was trying to avoid the topic. 

 

Hilda was washing some plates behind Zelda, and had to agree with her niece. 

 

“No, Ambrose. I’ve heard that too. It was too loud. Actually… It was coming from your bedroom, sister.” 

 

“W-what? No.” Zelda tried to disguise. 

 

The redheaded stood up to take a cup of coffee and whispered to her sister “I guess I had a visit last night…” she paused, took a sip of her coffee and continued “A  _ succubus _ …” 

 

“A SUCCUBUS? ZELDS?” Hilda yelled what Zelda has just whispered. Whispered because she didn’t want her nephew and niece to know. 

 

“Oh, for the love of Satan!” Zelda sat down again and took a deep drag on her cigarette. 

 

Ambrose was laughing, even though he already was suspicious that it was exactly what had happened. But Sabrina didn’t really know what was going on and why her aunties were acting so awkwardly. 

 

“A succubus? I don’t get it…” Sabrina said. 

 

Zelda put her hand on her head, it was hurting too much for her to have this conversation. But she knew Sabrina wouldn’t stop until someone finally explain it to her. 

 

“A succubus, niece, is a demon.” She paused for a moment to stare at Ambrose trying to avoid his laughter “Is a demon who comes to our dreams in a form of a lady and… well… have sexual relations with its victims. And it is not funny, on the contrary of what your cousin thinks. The demon sucks the energy out of its victim and-” 

 

“the energy isn’t the only thing the demon sucks…” Ambrose said with a smirk while Zelda rolled her eyes. 

 

“As I was saying... The  _ succubi _ are dangerous demons. They may appear in a physical form of a beautiful delightful woman... “ she realized what she was saying when Hilda chuckled “... but actually they are not pleasant at all - although, of course you feel lots and lots of pleasure - the point is: This kind of demon steal your vitality through the sex and leave you weaker and weaker every time it visits you.” she took a sip of coffee not daring to look at her niece’s face. 

 

“That’s why your aunt is this mess” Hilda pointed to Zelda’s messy hair and tired face while grinning, and her sister looked in disapproval to her in response. 

 

“Ok… so… the howls…” Sabrina was still confused. 

 

“Yes. It was me. End of conversation!” Zelda stood up and left the kitchen with her cup of coffee and cigarette in one hand and the newspaper in the other. 

 

“Oh!” Sabrina exclaimed. 

 

* * *

 

The howling kept on the nights that followed and Zelda knew it was the same demon - because she had the form of Mary Wardwell, of all the people. Every morning it was this deadly silence, and everyone pretending nothing has happened - although everyone knew exactly what was happening. 

 

A witch howl is a powerful thing. It is not like a wolf howl, similar, but not the same thing. A witch howl is more powerful than a pack of wolves, is more powerful than wind howl. When a witch is howling every single muscle of her is contracting and it is like the magic inside of her is screaming. It is a special moment, so special that not all witches can howl. The Spellman women, though, they all have this power. They are able to howl, what could make other witches jealous. That’s why Zelda needed to stop. Her howls were becoming louder nights after nights, and the coven started to talk about it. 

 

When the Spellmans arrived at the Church the other night, a few witches were imitating a howl in order to humiliate Zelda - who remain calm and superior. Even Father Blackwood suggested that he could “help” the Spellman witch if she accepted to confess herself again to him. But she would rather a  _ succubus _ stealing her vitality than Father Blackwood putting his hands on her again. 

 

The thing is: the witch howl is not something a witch should be embarrassed of. And it is not a thing a man should make it vanish. The howl is a gift. A power that emanates from the within. The howl is more powerful than multiple orgasms, so to speak. It is more powerful than a tornado for the witch who experiences it. The witch howl is a gift from Lilith herself, and the Spellman witches were blessed by the Queen of Night. The power that comes from the vulva, the breath of live, the ultimate scream of pleasure. 

 

And at that night, in Zelda’s dream, while she was lying in the red bed, at that moment she realized it. She realized that the demon was calling herself Zelda’s Mistress. She realized the demon has always appeared to her in the physical form of Mary Wardwell. She realized why Ms. Wardwell was telling those things to Sabrina. She wasn’t telling lies. She was telling the truth. 

 

_ Mary Wardwell is Lilith. _

 

* * *

It was the witching hour and Madam Satan was getting ready to play with her favourite witch when someone knocked the door. 

 

She opened it, and for her surprise her favourite witch was standing right in front of her. 

 

“Are you occupied,  _ Lilith _ ?” 

 

Madam Satan smirked and gave space to Zelda to get in her house. Finally the witch has discovered what was right in front of her all this time. And it would be fun - Lilith thought.

 

“It was about time for you to find out the truth, witch.” Madam Satan walked toward Zelda, who was standing in the same place of the other time: close to the fireplace. “Come on, kneel before your Queen.” Lilith dictated. 

 

Zelda was wearing a long purple dress, she had to lift a little in order to get on her knees. And that was what she did. She was kneeling and thinking about everything at the same time she was thinking about nothing. Before leave her house she knew what she would do: confront the Queen of Night asking why she was disguised as one of Sabrina’s teacher. Ask her why she kept appearing to her night after night, taking her strength away and making her ill. But now, standing in front of the woman she once thought it was Sabrina’s teacher, she wants to cry. Cry of emotion. Cry of devotion. It doesn’t matter why the Mother of Demons did what she did, she doesn’t need an excuse, she is Lilith. She can do whatever she wants with Zelda, and the witch would be eternally grateful. 

 

“It is time for you to take what’s yours, witch.” Madam Satan said, looking down to Zelda. 

 

“What? I don’t get it.” 

 

“I’ve been stolen your vitality night after night wondering when you would realize who I am. I am many things, as you know. I’m Satan’s favourite concubine, I’m the Mother of Demons, I’m the Queen of Night and the first witch to ever exist. I’m a succubus, but I only enjoy stealing the soul of the men. I feast on male flesh and soul. I steal their vitality because I want them to suffer. Not you, silly witch. I don’t want you to die. I wanted to fuck you every night. But for that to happen, I had to steal your vital energy as well. It’s time for you to take it back. Take it from me.” 

 

Zelda had no reaction. She opened her mouth in shock, she wasn’t expecting that. But she received an order, and she couldn’t disrespect Lilith. She had to do it. And to be honest: she was dreaming with the moment she would fuck the hell out of Ms. Wardwell since the first moment she laid eyes on her. It was electric, their sexual tension. She just couldn’t imagine it was Lilith. And now that she knows who she really is, she is even more turned on. 

 

“I want to fuck you, my queen.” 

 

“Then do it, witch.” Madam Satan stressed the last word and before she could think, Zelda jumped on her. 

 

Grabbing Lilith from the collar of her green dress, Zelda kissed her so intensely she could feel her power growing up inside of her. Better yet: returning to where it belongs. She kissed the brunette as if the entire world depended on that, and she bite her lips with such fierce that Madam Satan couldn't help but slapped Zelda on the face. 

 

The witch turned her hand to her face to feel her cheek burning when Lilith pushed her on the floor, ripping her dress to pieces while Zelda was gasping. Lilith opened her own dress as well, revealing her gorgeous body and the Spellman witch reached Lilith’s breasts smashing it hard. Lilith closed her eyes and Zelda took that moment to turn positions: she threw Lilith on the floor, holding her arms up her head and started to lick her cheek, neck, and breasts. Madam Satan was stronger and could release herself from Zelda’s tiny hands. The Mother of Demons finished tearing Zelda’s dress up and took off her black laced lingerie as well. 

 

They were on the floor, lit by the fireplace, fighting and kissing and moaning. 

 

Zelda was on top of Madam Satan, running her hands all over her delicious body. She wondered how the Queen of Night would react when her fingers would be pressing her wet clit hard. And that’s what Zelda did, while kissing and biting the brunette’s chin, she reached for her clit and touched it as it was the most powerful treasure to exist. And maybe it is. 

 

Madam Satan’s eyes turned to black for a few seconds, and she was moaning at the same time her hands were grabbing Zelda’s ass. The Spellman witch was so wet by touching her Queen underneath her red lingerie, that she just couldn't help it but starts to rub her own clit on Lilith’s thigh. 

 

They were both sweating and swearing. Zelda thought about choking Lilith, but Madam Satan was faster “Don’t you dare.” she said pulling the witch’s hair hard. Zelda let out a shrill scream. She was enjoying their game too much. She just couldn’t stop licking and sucking Madam Satan’s breasts while her fingers were dancing on her clit and she was grinding on her thigh. “Take it. What. Is. Yours.” Lilith said while gasping. The witch was more talented than she thought she would be. 

 

Zelda understood what her Queen was saying. She spread Lilith’s legs and started to kiss her from the neck to the belly. When she reached the other woman’s groin, she started to lick it softly, and going up and down just to tease the Mother of Demons. Zelda was kissing her thighs and listening to Madam Satan’s moaning was music to her ears. She herself was so so wet just for being in that position. Her face in the middle of her Mistress legs. She was breathing right in front of Lilith’s pussy, and she was feeling the breath of life coming out of her vulva. Lilith was groaning, when Zelda finally kissed the brunette’s clit. Licking it softly, sharing kisses here and there while her tongue was devouring Lilith’s most sacred area. 

 

Zelda wanted more. Lilith was pulling her hair while gasping and moaning, but Zelda was hungry. She had to fuck Madam Satan with her tongue. And that was what she did. The other woman was writhing on the floor and then Zelda returned her attention to Lilith’s clit, licking and sucking it, while she put one finger inside of Lilith. The Mother of Demons was on ecstasy and then Zelda put two more fingers. She was fingering the Queen of Night at the same time she was devouring her pussy. That was too good. If she knew she tasted like that she would have eaten her up before. 

 

Lilith was wheezing and screaming. She was so intense. Of course she was. She was trembling and moaning louder and louder. Zelda knew it was time. Lilith’s whole body has contracted and her legs were shaking as a hurricane. Lilith couldn’t breath, she gave her final moan and reached the orgasm. Feeling the waves taking care of her and Zelda was feeling it too. When Lilith squirted and Zelda drank the fluids of her Mistress, there was a thunder. And Lilith was howling. And Zelda was smiling while wiping Lilith’s fluid from her wet face.

 

The most beautiful howl the Spellman witch has ever heard. And by listening to that, by feeling the pleasure taking care of her body and by feeling her magic and vitality back inside of her: Zelda reached her orgasm as well. But not only that, she was blessed by Lilith, remember? She screamed and threw herself on the floor, writhing and, obviously, howling. 

 

The whole city of Greendale woke up that night. The next morning news were saying that the wolves were out in the woods, and people should be careful. But only the witches and the warlocks of the town really knew what had happened: It wasn't wolves. It was Zelda Spellman fucking. 

 

It was a magnificent witch howl.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls, reviews are important! I hope you enjoyed, xx


End file.
